


Dash of Red, Spark of Green

by Larkafree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dominant/Top Dean, Full Moon, Knotting, M/M, Rough Sex, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Top Castiel, Wolf!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkafree/pseuds/Larkafree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Classic Brothers' Grimm story with a Supernatural twist. Cass travels though the forest during the full moon to deliver his grandmother her medicine. He encounters a massive wolf and befriends him. Rated 'M' for future chapters. Smut. Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also being posted on fanfiction under the same title and Author. I will try to post to both sites at the same time.

Castiel was a shy eighteen year old teenager living in a small mountain village on the outskirts of a large apparently haunted forest. The town folk spoke of a monster roaming the forest at the full moon. The teen knew the tales, yet he also knew that his elderly grandmother was adamant on living on the other side of the forest and as the youngest of four siblings it fell to him to bring her food and medicine. She always asks for Castiel to come visit on the night of the full moon.

The first time Castiel walked the forest he was very nervous of every small sound, a branch snapping in the distance, a wolf howling at the full moon or even a small rodent scurrying around looking for dinner. He made it safely to her cabin after a very stressful journey, sighing loudly once the large wooden door was closed and the lock bolted.

The second time Castiel made the trek his family gave him a bright red sweater to wear, to ward off bad happenings. He was disappointed to learn it didn't work. He ran into a huge wolf, the size of a horse halfway along the forest path. The sight shocked him, his feet still in mid-step, fearful for his young life.

The huge wolf takes a slow step towards the teen, tentatively sniffing the air. Once he is within three feet of Castiel he stops and tilts his head.

Castiel holds his breath as he watches the huge animal; he may deem this as a monster if he didn't know better. He has never seen a wolf get this big in his entire life. He closes his eyes when the wolf is close enough that he can hear and feel his breath. He knows he is going to die and it's all his parents' fault. Sending a young teen out in the dead of the night, on a full moon into a haunted forest, his grandmother was partially to blame as well. After a very tense minute of waiting for the attack that doesn't happen he dares to peek an eye open and sighs when he sees the wolf sitting in front of him watching him, curiously.

The teen lets out his held breath and watches the wolf for a moment before he goes to take a step away, backing away from the animal. The wolf doesn't move. Castiel takes another step back and is soon running the remaining trek to the cabin, banging on the wooden door frantically. Once opened he rushes in shutting the door violently, chest heaving from the exertion.

His grandmother quietly returns back to her rocking chair by the large bay windows, humming a tune to herself, not even acknowledging her grandson.

That night Castiel refuses to go anywhere near a door or window and begs to stay the night with his grandmother, offering to sleep on the floor if need be, as long as he doesn't have to go back out there until dawn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after returning back to his village Castiel tells his story to the neighbours. No one in town believes his wild story of meeting a massive wolf the size of a horse in the woods. They claim him the town wolf crier after hearing this for a solid week. Castiel stops telling the story and begs his father not to send him out into the forest at full moon again. His father does not seem convinced and says his youngest has a wild imagination and willingly sends him out for his trek at the full moon again.

This time Castiel gets a short distance into the forest before he hears loud panting by his left side and turns his head. He gasps when he sees the same huge wolf stalking towards him. He stands perfectly still once again, hoping, praying to the gods that not moving will keep his throat and heart intact.

He opens his eyes after three minutes. When he dares to look he sees the wolf has sat on his hind legs and is just watching him, again. This time something takes over and his hand reaches out, he has no clue why he does it, but his fingers make contact with the surprisingly soft fur of the sandy coloured wolf. He holds his breath again, waiting to die, but once again nothing happens. He strokes his finger through the fur and hears a sigh. The sound came from the animal, not himself. The wolf leans in more and sniffs Castiel's brightly coloured sweater, huffing loudly, breath pushing the hoodie off, revealing Castiel's messy black hair.

Cass chuckles at the tickling feeling of the animal's breath on his face. It is warm against the chill of the autumn night, he shivers at the thought. "Okay so not gunna kill me than. Good to know." He takes a step away from the animal, backing away slowly. This time the wolf follows him, taking slow steps towards him. Castiel freezes at the mirror movements. He stops and waits a second. He looks at the animal, making eye contact with the beast. He sees a sparkle in the corner and moves his hand towards the animal's head again. This time the wolf nuzzles into the touch. Cass grins, giving a hollow chuckle. "Do you want to keep me company while I travel through the forest to my grandmother's, by any chance?" The teen gasps when the animal dips his head down. If he didn't know better he'd say that was a nod yes.

Castiel can't dwell on the motion. He starts walking along the path again, hearing the wolf following beside him, keeping pace with the teen's long strides easily. Castiel makes it safely to the cabin and knocks, keeping eye contact with the huge wolf. He looks away for a split second to acknowledge his grandmother answering the door. That's all it takes, when he looks back the wolf is gone.

Castiel steps inside the cabin and closes the door, looking through the window for the wolf all night, not once does he see the animal again that evening.

The next morning arrives with Castiel awaking to the sound humming of his grandmother sitting in her rocking chair, knitting a sweater for him. Castiel rubs his eyes as he stretches out his back from slumbering on the couch, once again. He makes the trek back to the village and goes about his usual tasks. He helps his father hunt and fish as well as his older brother and sister sell their grain and stock feed at the market. The days pass, inching slowly towards the full moon once again. The young teen occasionally thinks of the huge wolf he meets and wonders, but now he knows better than to voice his opinions or thoughts to the narrow minded townfolk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next full moon finds the huge wolf waiting for Castiel on the edge of the forest, sitting patiently for his travelling companion. This time Castiel just walks up to the animal and strokes behind his ear, as someone would scratch a pet dog's. Castiel sighs at seeing the animal nuzzling into the motion. He laughs quietly at the sounds the wolf makes when he stops. The wolf tilts his head as if asking why he stopped.

Castiel just smiles, "Sorry, can't scratch your ear all night I have a cabin to get to…" he trails off. A thought strikes him, "If we are going to walk together I should give you a name, so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself."

The wolf shakes his head at the comment, but doesn't object. Castiel thinks of a good name as they walk the path. When they reach the cabin Castiel, starts ringing off names to call the wolf. After each name the wolf shakes his head, no to Wolfie, Kaine, William, Lukas. Castiel runs out of suggestions as he puts his hand to the knocker and waits a moment before moving it. He hears a loud huff from the wolf and it's gone before Castiel finishes knocking.

Castiel thinks up better names during the month, while he awaits the next full moon. He has a long list for the wolf as he walks to the edge of the forest. He grins when he sets his eyes upon the wolf waiting for him again. He goes to pet the wolf behind the ear when he notices there is something in his mouth. He steps back as the animal lies down on the forest floor and spits the parchment out of his mouth.

Castiel reaches down and picks the parchment up off the ground and unrolls it. He laughs when he reads it. On the sheet of parchment there is a huge paw print and four letters. D-E-A-N. He chuckles, "Your name is Dean?"

The huge wolf nods his head in confirmation.

"Okay, Dean, let's get going then, shall we?" Castiel holds his hand out, letting the wolf go first.

The wolf nudges Castiel's hand with his nose. Castiel reaches out and strokes the fur of the wolf as he starts to walk.

They walk along the path. Castiel is chatting away, telling Dean about his life in the village and how he doesn't understand why he has to make this trek. It is so dangerous. As he says that he hears a wolf howl in the distance and shudders. They continue along the path and safely make it to the cabin.

The following full moon Dean meets Castiel in their usual spot. They walk along while Castiel runs his fingers through the thick, soft fur of the huge wolf. After five minutes Dean's haunches stand up on end, he stops walking and turns baring his teeth. A moment later a larger wolf enters the clearing, baring his teeth. The two wolves circle and nip at each other threateningly. Castiel takes the opportunity and runs for his life. He makes it to the cabin and pounds on the door for his grandmother to let him in.

He can hear the fighting wolves, even while inside the cabin, huddled by the fireplace.


	2. Woodsman knows Best

The next morning he awakens and peers out the window, he sees nothing and tentatively opens the door and walks the path, a little ways down he sees blood and lots of it. He cringes at the thought of Dean being hurt. He searches for the wolf for the entire day, not returning home even after nightfall. He is hungry, but he can't abandon Dean to his injuries. He finds berries to eat and settles under a fallen oak tree to sleep.

In the morning he awakes to a beautiful morning and can hear someone walking through the forest, calling his name. That's when it occurs to him that his family must be worried about him, thinking he was hurt or lost in the forest. He rubs his eyes as he walks back to the path and makes his way to the tall woodsman yelling his name.

The man is taller than Castiel, looks to be around his age. He has sandy blonde hair, wide green eyes and a few freckles covering his cheeks and nose. He is holding a wooden axe in one hand and a tankard of water in the other. Castiel waves at the guy, getting his attention, "I am Castiel. You found me. We can go back to town now."

The woodsman nods and starts to walk along the path. It is a tense walk back. Castiel is wondering how worried his father has become, maybe they won't make him walk the forest on the next full moon. He is disappointed at the thought. He wants to make sure Dean is okay. He vows he will meet Dean on the next full moon, even if he doesn't have to make the trek to his grandmother's anymore.

Once they reach the village his older sister, Anna runs up to him and pulls him into a strong hug, not letting him go for a solid five minutes. By that time his mother and father have reached him also. He is brought to the town healer to make sure he is not hurt and then sent home to rest. Castiel does as he is told and sleeps in his comfy bed all day and even the night.

By the next morning he is feeling better, but still worried for Dean, that other wolf was bigger than him and it looked really mean.

He is pulled from his thoughts by the arrival of the woodsman that found him entering his bedroom. His mother clears her throat as she introduces the man. "Castiel, honey, this is Mr. Winchester. He just wanted to check and make sure you were okay."

Castiel nods, "Yeah mother, I'm fine." The teen turns to look at the man in the doorway. "Thank you, sir. That forest is huge and I got lost, strayed off the path, shoulda known better." Castiel pulls on a stray thread of his comforter, feeling uncertain how to explain where he was for an entire day.

Castiel's mother excuses herself to check on breakfast, leaving the woodsman with her son.

Castiel tosses the covers off and stands, stretching out his back as he makes his way to his doorway, not sure why the man hasn't left yet. "May I?" He indicates, wanting to leave his room.

The man steps aside, letting Castiel make his way to the bathroom, to clean up for the start of a new day.

Castiel is very concerned when he leaves to start his usual chores and sees the man standing by the corner of his house. He sighs and steels his shoulders as he goes to talk to him. He remembers seeing this guy around the village often. He was usually hanging out with a much taller guy, but the taller guy is nowhere in sight.

Castiel clears his throat as he approaches the woodsman. "Is there a reason you are still hanging around here?"

The woodsman turns around quickly and shakes his head. "Umm, kinda…where were you for an entire day? Your family was worried when you didn't return in the morning. I reassured them you were prolly just taking your time, but when the sunset and you didn't return they got frantic." The man kicks a rock with his leather boot.

Castiel looks at his hands wearily. After a minute of silence he pulls the man to the side of his house. "Can I trust you to not tell my family what I was doing? I have to talk to someone about it and I know you work in the forest often. You may know the most about it."

The young man nods his head and waits.

"I was looking for someone…well I guess something…actually I don't know really." He gets all flustered trying to explain.

"Relax kid. Take a deep breath and try again." The man rubs his hand along the teen's back, tenderly.

Castiel takes a calming breath and starts again. "You've heard the tales of monsters haunting the forest, correct?"

The man nods, Castiel continues. "Well I met this huge wolf a few months ago during the full moon on my treks to my grandmother's house to deliver her food and medicine." They look at each other, Castiel breaks the stare. "I made friends with him. You may think I'm nuts, but his name is Dean and last full moon he got in a fight with this other huge wolf and I saw blood everywhere the next morning and I'm worried he is hurt somewhere, bleeding out. I was looking for him, hoping to help him."

The woodsman gasps, shocked. "Castiel, you do know that the full moon is when the werewolves roam, right?"

The teen quirks his head, confused. "What?"

"Were-wolves. They turn on the full moon and run through the forest. It's not safe to be in there. I have talked to your father about him sending you in there, but he refuses to acknowledge my opinion, stating it is necessary."

Castiel looks at the man in front of him with suspicion. "How do you know that I go in the woods every full moon, only my family knows."

The young man chuckles, "I live in those woods. I know all that happens in there, or I thought I did." He looks down at his shoe. "If you are really that worried about this wolf perhaps we should take a look in the forest for signs he is not dead. Only if you don't mind being in there, alone, with me that is."

Castiel chuckles, "I made friends with a massive horse-wolf, I think I can handle being in the forest with a stranger." He scoffs as he walks away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Castiel and Mr. Winchester scour the forest path for any signs of this huge wolf. The teen is starting to realize that this wolf is probably just in his mind; a way for him to cope with having to take a long scary trek, through a scary forest, during the night, on the full moon. He does start to learn lots of cool and interesting things about the forest from the woodsman though. Over the next two weeks he learns the name of many plants and herbs he grows in the forest by his home, which is a small cottage on the edge of the village, bordering on the river. He also finds out the woodsman lives with his brother, who is the taller man Castiel used to see with the woodsman. He asks about his brother and discovers they had a falling out a while back and aren't talking currently.

Castiel regrets asking now, but the woodsman reassures him its old news and he is past it.

As the full moon approaches Castiel's father once again sends him to his grandmother's. The teen is nervous to know if Dean will be waiting for him like usual or not.

He is not disappointed, lying on the ground, belly up is Dean. Castiel is so happy to see him that he leans down and rubs his belly with a chuckle. "Dean. you scared me. I was frantic, scared you got hurt. Don't do that to me again!" He scolds, pointing a finger at the massive wolf.

The wolf whimpers and covers his muzzle with his massively huge paw. Castiel shakes his head and responds playfully, "You best be sorry, mister." He rubs behind the wolf's ear. They both stand up. Dean shakes the leaves out of his fur with a huff as he starts to walk the path. They make it almost to the cabin before once again Dean and Castiel encounter the same huge wolf. Another fight ensues. Castiel is now scared for Dean's life, not his own. He tries to step in front of Dean, but is flung near the cabin door. Castiel decides Dean is tough enough to take care of himself and runs for the cabin door, rushing inside the safety of the wood door. He hears whimpering outside and feels when a tear rolls down his cheek, praying for Dean's survival.


	3. Chapter 3

His grandmother walks into the room carrying a tray of hot chocolate. "Sounds like a territory fight, again. Those damn wolves need to get their crap together. I don't need them destroying my home. Right, Castiel?" She turns her head to hear Castiel's agreement. It doesn't come. Castiel is crying, face scrunched in terror for his friend.

She shrugs as he sets the cup down in front of Castiel and sits in her rocking chair. "No point crying over spilt blood. Those wolves will either kill each other or at least take the cocky big one down a peg."

Castiel's eyes shoot open at hearing his grandmother talking of Dean and the other wolf as if they are not just mindless animals. "Grandmother, do you see those wolves often?"

The elderly lady nods. "Oh yes, every full moon. Been like this for years. One time I had a parchment posted to my door stating they wanted a peace offering. Thought they'd take you and leave, but so far nothing." She shrugs and sips her cocoa.

Castiel stands up and looks at his grandmother with a new realization. "Are they were-wolves, grandmother?"

She takes a long sip and nods, "Of course, Castiel! We aren't stupid. The village is surrounded by forest, the wolves keep us safe and only ask for a sacrifice once in a while, but usually they don't toy with it this long."

Now he knows why he is sent here every full moon. His entire family knows. They are in on the 'peace offering'. He is supposed to be offered to the wolves for peace, but he hasn't been taken or killed, yet. Everything is so confusing now, the lines blurred. Who is the good wolf and who is the bad wolf? He doesn't know. Dean never tried to hurt him, so he deems Dean the good wolf and the other the bad wolf.

Castiel gasps, jumping to his feet and suddenly he is out the door and running through the forest, not caring where he is going or if he'll get there.

Before he knows it he is at the woodsman's cabin, banging on his door. He has come to trust the man over the past month. No one answers. He tries the door and slips in quietly. He makes his way to the couch and huddles in a blanket. He is asleep within moments, too scared to think really.

When he awakes he hears someone moving around the cabin. He opens his eyes to see Mr. Winchester setting a tray of oatmeal down on the coffee table for him. "Eat. I'm guessing you figured it out yourself. Grams tell ya everything or just the basics?"

Castiel tilts his head slightly. "There is more?"

The woodsman sighs and nods, "I told you there were were-wolves, didn't I? Well tradition states once a generation a young teen is offered to them for a ritual killing. Guessing you know it's your unlucky birthright… as the youngest of the wealthiest family."

Castiel gasps, "Since I was born?"

The woodsman nods, "yes, the village feels no remorse for sending you out there every full moon, hoping you don't return and they hold a huge celebration in the honour of your death. It's very sickening."

"But why is the one kind to me then?" Castiel takes a slow taste of the oatmeal, he is starving.

The woodsman sighs, "Must feel a connection or something. Are you saying you saw the wolf again last night?"

Castiel nods, "I tried to help him but it didn't help. I don't wanna die." Castiel breaks into tears at the thought of being ripped to shreds by werewolves.

"I don't think you will die, as long as this Dean wolf you speak of keeps you safe and protected." The woodsman sits on the couch, thighs brushing, calves barely touching.

Castiel is so out of it he doesn't feel the contact. Soon Mr. Winchester has his hand rubbing circles along Castiel's thigh. The teen is unsure how this happened, but he did break into the man's house and slept on his couch. Maybe he owes the man something; why not give himself to the guy? If he's going to die soon, best not go out a virgin, right?

They lean in and kiss, just lips brushing at first. Then the man deepens the kiss, moving his lips across Castiel's. He pushes his tongue at teeth, asking for more.

He is rewarded when Castiel gasps at the push. His shirt is soon pulled off over his head, afterwards his jeans are taken off, leaving him in his boxers. The man shimmies out of his faded jeans and shirts. Once both are in nothing but boxers the man pushes his hips against Castiel's, presses twin erections together, getting heavenly friction.

Castiel is flat on his back on the couch, naked. The woodsman sucks two of his fingers into his mouth and pushes one than two at Castiel's virginal entrance, opening him to take in the manhood. The man pushes into Castiel slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

The teen is clinching upon the breach; it feels weird, uncomfortable even.

"Castiel, you gotta relax or this will not be good for you." The man trails kisses up and down the teen's bare chest, nipping gently as he pushes inside Castiel.

Castiel moans into the thrusts, hips bucking into the motion. They find a good rhythm quickly, hips thrusting, backs arching.

The man's hands brace himself on either side of Castiel's head. He pushes his hips forward in a sharp jerk one hand moves to Castiel's chest, flicking a nipple and he makes his way to Castiel's neglected and weeping cock. He gives slow strokes.

Castiel growls suddenly, "Harder!"

The man growls back, "Can't, don't wanna hurt you too much."

Castiel leans up and claims the man's lips in a needy kiss, teeth clanking, fighting for dominance.

The woodsman moans loudly as his thrusts pick up in speed, he is nearly there. He can feel it.

Castiel' head jerks to the sides, needing leverage of some kind.

The woodsman pumps his rock hardened cock deep inside Castiel's tight ass. "Fuck!" He growls deep in his throat as he feels his orgasm break from its constraints. "I'm so sorry, Cass. Forgive me!"

Castiel's eyes open wide at the nickname. He registers the other words too late. He's pretty sure you aren't supposed to apologize during sex. A pain overtakes his ass. He screams in agony, tears streaming down his face at the sensation of his ass being on fire.

The woodsman orgasms; grunting through his ecstasy. His cock swells, knotting inside the young teen's ass. He sheds a tear himself, seeing the pain on Castiel's face. He leans down and tenderly kisses the tears away. His fingers trace Castiel's lips as he kisses the teen. Castiel's entire body goes limp soon afterwards; he loses consciousness from the pain.

The man waits for his cock to release its hold and spill his seed. After an hour the swelling subsides and the head of his cock slips out of Castiel. He looks down and sees blood. This breaks his heart, he never wanted it to come to this, but Sam wouldn't back down.

He cleans the younger teen up and makes sure to add a salve to the teen's tender entrance. He redresses him in his clothing and leaves the cabin, packing his bags for the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted this on Fanfic there was a riot, so I will assure you Dean is not abandoning Castiel. He is returning to his wolf pack and plans to visit Cass to explain things in a few days.


	4. Pack Law

Castiel wakes up to an empty cabin. He thinks back and gasps when he remembers he had sex with the woodsman and then he recalls the pain he felt and blacking out. His hand moves down to this ass and he hisses at the tenderness. He sits up and winces when that hurts his butt too. He grabs his coat and leaves the cabin, making his way back to the village.

He runs to his house and demands to know who the woodsman is. Castiel's mother sighs, "His name is Dean Winchester. He and his pack protect the village from harm. You were to be the offering that the wolves demand every twenty-five years, but they never took you. We were all worried when you kept coming home, then that time you didn't we were happy, planning the celebration, but we knew something was wrong when Dean came into town limping, asking where you were. We have not seen his brother in two months. We knew something was seriously wrong when Dean kept asking to spend time with you in his human form. This has never happened before. Why haven't they taken you?" His mother is nearly hysterical at this point.

Castiel pushes his mother against a wall and raises his voice. "Dean has! He 'took' me this morning and I can barely walk. It's great knowing the entire town wants my death. Tell me where to find this Dean."

Castiel's mother hangs her head and gives her son verbal instructions on where Dean takes refuge during the rest of the month. It's a long trek up the mountain further, nearing the ridge there is a large mansion. The pack resides there.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel makes his way up the mountain just after dawn the next day. When he nears the location of the mansion he encounters the taller man he now knows as Sam.

"You smell like him," the tall man huffs, crossing his arms. He turns to walk to the house, leading the teen.

Castiel just follows quietly. They enter the large house. The man passes the grand hall and makes for a room in the back. There are four people gathered around a fireplace, Sam clears his throat and the group turn their attention to the new comer.

"Has anyone seen Dean? I found his toy."

The older man shakes he head. "Nah, hasn't come home yet today."

At that moment the woodsman that Castiel now know is his friend the werewolf Dean enters. The man sighs at the sight and takes Castiel's hand in his own, pulling him out of the room.

"Shit, kid. You have major guts, coming here after my fights with Sam over you. You're lucky Bobby is here." Dean grins as he leads Castiel up the stairs and into a room off the main hall.

Castiel looks around the room, taking in the furniture. There is a large queen-sized bed, a dresser, nightstand and writing desk with parchment sticking out of it. Castiel finds his way to the desk and pulls a roll out, opening it. He laughs when he sees its alternatives to the note Dean gave him, telling him his name. "You wanted to tell me to run off with you, didn't you?"

Dean just looks down and nods.

"But it is forbidden to break the rules, talking as a wolf and writing this was just as dangerous."

"I'm actually glad that we became friends. You were the kindest person, I mean animal, I mean I don't know what I'm saying right now. Thank you for caring enough to fight your own brother and save my life."

Dean grins as he looks up, "You don't hate me? You aren't mad I hurt you? I really truly am sorry for that. It got necessary to actually claim you after Sam threatened to go to Bobby on the matter. Now it's undisputable. We are together. I just wish I could have explained this before I knotted you, but Were law dictates I can't reveal myself until we are mates. I wanted to stick around to make sure you were okay after I made you take my knot, but there was no time." Dean takes a slow step towards Castiel and waits for him to allow the closer distance.

Castiel steps in and takes another until he is in Dean's personal space. "I'm sorry it went down like this too. But if we are mates like you say you can protect me, right?"

Dean rubs the back of his neck wearily. "Kinda, yeah. I gave you my scent. The smell will keep the other wolves from pouncing on you. It's a territory thing. You have been claimed. Sammy was so pissed, but I just couldn't let him kill you or worse keep you as his plaything. He is exceptionally violent with his kills and his mating. I watched you grow up, looked out for you in those woods since you were old enough to walk and run around. Usually I just stay down there to keep Sam company and make sure the villagers don't go back on their deal, but with you it was different. I couldn't idly stand by as the peace treaty was re-forged with your blood. I managed to convince the elders not to demand a new sacrifice, but it'll only last for twenty-five years or so."

"Do you age?"

Dean shakes his head, "no, as long as I turn at the full moon I don't age normally." Dean confesses.

Castiel listens and nods, "are we like a couple now? Are you my boyfriend, I mean?" Castiel fidgets with his coat zipper.

The man takes a step back as he answers. "We are. I didn't mean to take that choice away from you, but yeah. Sam was going to kill you. He is all about pack pride. He is the youngest member, so feels the need to follow the rules the most loyally."

"How old are you? I recall you living in my village all my life and not once have you changed. "

Dean awkwardly clears his throat, "is that important?" The teen nods, "fine, I'm nearly one hundred." Castiel gasps as he steps back, collapsing against the wall in shock.

Dean lets him cry and shake for a good five minutes before he leans down beside him and offers a shoulder to cry on and a hug. "I'm from the old world. We came here for the open forests and freedom that was promised to all new settlers, only we offer protection to villages, for a price."

Castiel' sobs subside as he wipes his tears off on Dean's shirt, chest heaving. "I don't want to die to save my village if they keep such an important fact from me."

Dean shushs the teen in his arms, peppering his face with little kisses. "I know, it's just this is how it's been for over three centuries. Are you still hurting? I want to make that up to you, if you're willing that is."

Castiel looks up at the werewolf with huge red rimmed eyes, silently asking what he means by this.

"I took you, ravaged you and made you bleed with my knot. I know it's very painful to take. I can only offer you to do the same to me, in retaliation for the pain. Take me Cass." The wolf offers willingly.

Castiel swallows the lump in his throat and finds his voice; it's low and raspy, "Why? Why do you say that? As your property you can do with me as you wish."

"Technically in pack-law yes, but I'm also part human and you are human, so by your standards it has to be consensual mating. I feel wrong if we don't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Castiel's decision be?!?


	5. Beta Dean

Castiel is standing up and flinging the door open in a heartbeat. He runs for the staircase and out the door as fast as he can.

Dean sighs and follows the teen, rolling his eyes. He catches Castiel's scent mingled with his own near the stream. He walks silently up behind the freaking out teen, watching as his entire body trembles from the exertion of running nearly a mile through the woods. The werewolf steps out of the treeline and leans down to comfort his mate. He gasps, surprised when he is suddenly pushed against a maple tree beside the flowing water.

Castiel pushes his entire weight into the shove and hisses in Dean's ear, "I'm only eighteen, how can everyone choose my future? It should be my choice, not anyone else's."

Dean nods his head, looking the teen in the eyes, pleading for forgiveness from him.

Castiel attacks Dean with his mouth, lips claiming neck and collar bone; finally he trails his way along the werewolf's jawline and kisses him. Teeth clash as both deepen the kiss, fingers finding their way to hair, pulling gently, hearing moans from each other.

Dean gasps then smirks when he is turned around and shoved harshly into the tree, jeans and boxers stripped off his hips roughly. He feels a finger pushed into his puckered hole, dry. It hurts, he knows pain, every time he turns at the full moon he breaks every bone in his body in the transformation, but this is different. He is being caused this pain on purpose. He whimpers when Castiel doesn't stop his rough movements, pushing his finger into the tight channel. When a screams rips from his throat he finally feels the finger being removed and he sighs, nearly sobbing at the painful intrusion.

"I want you to know how it felt. It was excruciating pain ripping through my entire body." Castiel hisses into his ear, biting the shell of his ear.

Dean nods, "I'm sorry, Cass."

"Why do you call me that? It's not my name, Dean."

Dean swallows back the next thought. "Nickname…" he mumbles.

Castiel sucks two fingers into his mouth, lubing them up, tongue wrapping around the digits as his other hand finds its way around Dean's hips. He wraps his fingers around the throbbing erection, thumb massaging the head. He pulls Dean away from the tree and pushes him towards a large boulder.

The man leaves his discarded clothing in a heap on the leaf-sewn dirt and bends over the rock, presenting his ass for taking, as a willing beta.

Castiel doesn't know much about pack customs or even canines in general, but he can tell that Dean is submitting to him, allowing Castiel to dominate him. He lets the fingers out of his mouth and squeezes Dean's thigh as his other hand makes its way to Dean's entrance once again.

Dean moans at the breach, but sighs when he feels the wetness this time. He thanks his gods that Castiel was kind enough to lube his fingers this time. It was uncomfortable last time, but he knows he deserved it.

Castiel pushes his fingers in, slowly working his lover open, readying him.

Dean's head slumps between his shoulders, as he groans and pushes back, into the fingers. "God, Cass. Just give it to me, please, I need you."

Castiel smirks when he hears Dean begging to be fucked. He knows this is a very intimate encounter for both of them; Screwing in the forest, for all the pack to potentially witness their current alpha taking it up the ass by a mere human, even if he was the said alpha's mate. No alpha is meant to bottom in coupling, at least not publically.

The young teen pulls his three fingers from Dean and spits on his hand, slicking his cock up. He slowly pushes his throbbing cock into Dean, hearing him hiss at the intrusion. "Take it! Take all of me, Dean!" Castiel thrusts his hips harshly into Dean, knowing he is still adjusting. In his mind this is not meant to be slow and loving, but rough and animalistic. He wants Dean to know deep down that he hurt Castiel, not just physically, he'll recover from that, but emotionally. He feels betrayed by his family, his village and his only friend. He wants Dean to feel the connection he felt the first time he touched Dean's soft fur, the content feeling that took over his body when the wolf nuzzled into his side the first time. He didn't know he was touching a supernatural being at the time. Now he is balls deep in the same being and loving it. It feels like home, like he has finally found his place in all of this. He was meant to be with Dean, a werewolf. He truly wants to stay with him, now and forever. The teen comes back to reality from his thoughts when he feels a shudder come from the man he is currently defiling. He leans down and whispers into his shoulder, "have you ever, before?"

Dean bites his bottom lip, as a spark of euphoria shoots through his body. His prostate gets hit over and over again. He shakes his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Castiel chuckles as he braces his hand on the small of Dean's back, pushing his worn t-shirt up, revealing his toned back. He digs blunt nails into the tanned flesh, moaning as his hips make a steady rhythm, pushing into Dean's once virginal entrance.

Dean's knees quake, his hands push against the rock, trying to get leverage, his nails lengthen, scraping claw marks into the granite boulder. He growls possessively as his orgasm bursts through his body, cock shooting thick spurts of his release onto the rock. He lifts his head up, howling as his body clenches and goes limp moments later.

"Fucken hell!" Castiel gasps when Dean tightens around him, powerful muscles milking him of his orgasm and seed. His mouth falls open upon release, his hips pump Dean full of his seed.

Castiel pulls out slowly, hearing Dean whimper himself. Dean rolls off the boulder onto his back with a grunt. He lies still for a minute. Castiel is worried he may have hurt him more than he meant to. Dean's arms shoot up, grabbing a shocked Castiel and pull him down onto the ground, half on top of his chest. The werewolf runs his fingers through the teen's hair, gently. "That was awesome, Cass."

Castiel looks his lover in the eyes. Blue meet green. There is a spark of something, neither know it, but it's truelove. There was a long forgotten prophecy that a moon-wolf would defy its kind for a human. The prophecy talks of the love a moon-wolf could only share with the moon. This bond would surpass the moon and release it from the bloodline. No one knew what it meant. The knowledge was pushed to the back of the elders' minds when passing the legends down from generation to generation.


	6. While the Wolves are Away

Castiel lives in the mansion with the pack, he is not given a warm welcome, but he is safe and that's what Dean wanted. Sam huffs every time he sets his eyes on his stolen chew toy, but doesn't voice his frustration.

At the next full moon Castiel is stowed away in a well-fortified cellar while the pack transforms and roams the forest as they do every moon. The teen is sad to be separated from his mate, but knows that it's just safer this way. He has all the essentials, food, water and books to read.

He jumps out of his skin, figuratively, when he hears a quick knock on the door. He slowly makes his way to the heavy iron door and opens it slowly. Standing by the doorway is Dean dressed in torn pants and an old shirt, looking confused. Castiel steps aside to let Dean in, closing the door quickly afterwards.

"Dean, why aren't you with your pack, roaming the forest for food?" Castiel sits on the brand new couch.

"That's just it Cass. I haven't turned. The moon has apexed and I'm still in this form. This has never happened before. I'm usually the first to turn, but tonight nothing, no pain, no hunger for blood. I'm scared, I think something is wrong, but I can't talk to the elders until the morning. They are all wolves." Dean grabs his lover, pulling him in for a strong hug, shaking slightly.

"Relax Dean. I'm sure there is a logical reason for this. Just sit with me and you can talk to Bobby about this as soon as he returns." The young teen strokes his mate's hair, rubbing his thumb across his temple, calming him. He waits for his erratic breathing to go back to normal, at least normal for a werewolf.

Castiel decides to make the best of having the house to themselves for the night. He leans in and kisses Dean chastely, waiting for him to reciprocate.

Dean grins, kissing back quickly. The kiss gets very power hungry when Dean pushes his mate down against the couch, claiming his lips and neck with little nips of teeth.

Dean strips his mate of his button down shirt, opening it to reveal the pale flesh hidden beneath. He chuckles as he peppers soft open mouth kisses along Castiel's breastbone, he tickles him with kisses to his ribs.

Castiel playfully pushes Dean away, "stop it Dean, it tickles." He giggles as his head falls to the pillow.

Dean pulls away long enough to grin, "That's kinda the point, dude."

Castiel laughs and pulls Dean up to his lips, biting his bottom lip, working it between his teeth.

Dean turns his attention to Castiel's pants, unbuckling the belt and sliding the zipper down as he palms the hardness through the thick fabric of his trousers.

Castiel lifts his hips, helping Dean get his pants off; he moves his fingers to take Dean's torn jeans off as well. They grind their hips against one another, getting the most amazing friction.

Dean whispers into Castiel's neck as he trails wet kisses along his skin, "How do you want to do this?"

Castiel opens his eyes, not realizing he closed them and looks at this werewolf lover. "I want you to take me Dean. You should be a wolf, show me what a she-wolf feels when she finds her mate." Castiel kisses Dean's shocked, kiss-swollen lips.

Dean pulls away, "but I'll knot you. It hurts, a lot. You passed out from the pain. I can't do that to you ever again. Its cruelty, you're not meant to produce any pups."

Castiel shakes his head, "you are my alpha, I've read up on my lycan-lore, you should dominate your mate, it's customary." He strokes his index finger along Dean's cheek, lovingly. "Please let me do this for you, babe. It would mean the world to me if you fucked me hard into this brand new, untainted couch."

Dean watches Castiel's facial expressions as he thinks the argument over in his mind. He swore to never cause Castiel that pain ever again. The first and only time was meant as a claim on him to keep Sam and the pack away. What Castiel is asking of him is to knot him, his cock is meant to engorge in a she-wolf. The female is stronger and heals quickly, she can take the knot and her body adjusts better than a male's.

Dean shakes his head, refusing, "no way Cass. I love you, if we did that you'd be in pain for days. I can't."

Castiel is not going to be deterred, not now. He knows as Dean's willing mate it is expected of him, even if he is human and a male. He still wants to please his lover and mate. He uses all his strength and pushes Dean off him and onto the other side of the couch, straddling him.

Dean opens his mouth to protest, but is caught mid rant by Castiel's mouth kissing him. Dean can't use force against Castiel.

Castiel grabs a small bottle from under a pillow and opens it while he keeps Dean's attention on their kiss. He applies a large glob on his fingers and pushes his fingers into his own puckered hole, prepping himself without Dean knowing. The teen moves his kisses down Dean's jaw and tugs the hem of Dean's shirt, asking for it to be removed. Once it's gone he flicks his tongue around an erect nipple and starts sucking on it. Next he asks for Dean open his legs so he can prep him for the taking.

Dean complies thinking Castiel has finally given up his crazy idea of being entered. He feels Castiel push a single finger in him, wiggling it then adds another. When both fingers move in and out easily Castiel pulls Dean flat on his back and sits between his legs. He grabs the lubes again and slicks up his own cock and Dean's.

Dean looks down at this questioningly, but doesn't say anything when Castiel rubs both of their cocks together, spreading the lubricant along both lengths.

Castiel takes a deep breath and quickly goes back to straddle Dean's hips and pushes his ass onto Dean's throbbing erection.

Dean's eyes shoot open so fast, his entire body clenching on the feeling of entering Castiel. He tries to sit up and get Castiel off him, pulling out of his human lover's ass, but Castiel is grunting and rotating his hips. "CASS! Shit stop. Get off me, quick! I can't do this." Dean is caught between ecstasy and fear. He tries to lift Castiel, but he can't use his superior strength while in this position. "Cass! Dammit! Don't do this to me. I said I didn't want to do this to you. How could you take my choices, my freewill away like this?" Dean is nearing tears at this point, his cock is being squeezed so tight he is nearly there.

Castiel lets out a wicked grin and looks down at his pinned lover. "I told you I wanted this. You aren't supposed to be here, so I can do what I want to you." He rocks his hips and gasps when he feels Dean's hard cock within him brush his sweet spot. The teen pushes against Dean's chest, fingers tweaking a nipple. One hand moves behind Castiel and rests on Dean's knee. Castiel bounces his ass up and down on Dean's cock, moaning every time his prostate gets hit. "I'm so close Dean."

Dean's eyes roll back as he feels Castiel's muscles clamp down on his cock. The next second he feels a splash of warm liquid hit his bare chest.

Castiel orgasms with Dean's name rolling off his lips.

Dean can't hold off his arousal any longer, his instincts take over, hips pushing up roughly, slamming into Castiel with throaty grunts. His balls bounce upon each animalistic hip thrust deep inside Castiel. He gets five more strong hip thrusts in before the pooling behind his navel releases. He gasps as his orgasm rips through his entire being, cock engorging inside Castiel.

Castiel grunts when he feels the knot expanding. He grits his teeth as it swells, pushing him to the limit of his pain tolerance. He looks at Dean's scared face and can't believe he actually did this to his lover and mate.

Dean is crying as he knots Castiel. Tears falling from his eyes as he sees Castiel's mingled expression.

Castiel steels his expression and leans down slowly. He kisses Dean chastely. "I love you so much, Dean."

Dean swallows back his sobs, "I love you too, Cass."

Castiel straightens out and gasps. The pain is there, but not nearly as bad as he remembers. There is no excruciating pain this time, he retains consciousness and leans sideways against the couch for support.

Dean watches, never breaking contact with Castiel. He stops crying when he notices that Castiel hasn't passed out from the pain yet. He looks down at his still sheathed cock and doesn't see blood. He sighs, thankful. He feels he needs to break the silence, "Cass, babe. Are you okay?"

Castiel leans down, carefully and smiles before he kisses Dean on the lips. "I'm fine Dean. Not passing out, see?"

Dean nods, "I see. How is this possible?" Dean quirks his eyebrow in confusion.

"Been practicing Dean." He winks as he leans back against the couch back. "How long does this usually last for, anyways? Legs are kinda cramping." Castiel moves his thigh, grunting.

"Umm, usually an hour. Sorry." Dean looks at his chest, cleaning his chest off with his discarded shirt.

"Can we move without it hurting me more?"

"I don't know, never knotted anyone from the bottom before. Usually do it missionary or from behind. Honestly never had such a kinky lover before." Dean grins, rubbing his hand along Castiel's thigh.

"Good to know." Castiel winks as he shifts his leg more.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I sit up and shift my butt getting my feet off the couch and sit you in my lap then lie you down?" Dean furls his brow.

"Or you could lift your ass as I pull my legs out from this position?" Castiel smirks.

"Fine smartypants. We'll do that than." Dean sticks his tongue out as he lifts his ass as instructed.

Castiel grunts as he moves his strained legs from straddling Dean's hips it doesn't hurt per se, but it's uncomfortable to say the least. He sighs when his legs become free.

They lie scissored for the remainder of the knotting.

Dean sighs, relieved when he feels his cock release his seed inside Castiel and the swelling subside, cock softening. He pulls it from Castiel and checks for damage.

Castiel rubs his eyes as he feels the pressure dwindle in his ass. He rolls off the couch when he feels Dean pull out of him. He stands up, stretching. Dean is by his side instantly, turning him around, hand rubbing over his tender entrance.

"I'm fine Dean, stop worrying. We are doing that again, you can't deny me anymore. I told you I could handle it now." Castiel grabs a bottle of cool liquid and winks as he sits on it, pressing it between his cheeks.

Dean watches with interest and chuckles when Castiel doesn't drink from the bottle, but uses it to medicate his body. "Honestly, I do love you Castiel. No wolf could ever ask for such an awesome human lover."

"Dean, do wolves take human lovers often?" He turns his head to gaze at Dean with mild interest.

"Not really. We usually just kill them for rituals to our gods. Humans aren't really strong enough to handle us; as you have experienced." Dean rubs the back of his neck.

"So you what take pack members as mates usually?" Castiel pulls Dean into his personal space to kiss him tenderly.

"Pack members consist of family members and mates. Bobby is my uncle, Sam my brother, Jess is Sam's mate, Jody is Bobby's mate. You have never met my dad, he left the pack when I was nearing maturity. He left me and Sam with Bobby and started a new pack, taking on a she-wolf and having pups with her when the pack refused to accept his actions after my mother was burnt over a half century ago."

Castiel snuggles into Dean's arms, "I'm sorry Dean. Do you see him?"

Dean brushing his fingers through Castiel's unruly hair and nuzzles into his scent on Castiel's skin. "Nah, he turned his back on his family the day he screwed that whore. She bends over for any wolf apparently. He was a crappy parent anyways."

"Let's get some sleep. I'm sure Bobby will be back in a few hours." Castiel shifts, leaning more into Dean's embrace but hisses when a pain shoots through his body.

Dean kisses Castiel's forehead. "You sure you're okay? All my she-wolves were different the day after we had sex."

"Different how, Dean?"

Dean thinks back and answers, "kinda demure, complacent even. This one who was a total bitch normally was making me breakfast and cleaning my room, even doing the laundry the next day. It freaked me out. We broke it off a week after."

"Interesting. So I can't cook for you or do any laundry tomorrow or you'll break it off with me too?" Castiel deadpans, looking worriedly at Dean. After a few seconds he smirks and laughs.

"Hell no, you aren't a bitch. Her personality was so drastic that it was noticeable. You have always been kind hearted. Even when you thought Sam hurt or killed me, spending an entire day looking for me and even asking to check the forest daily for me. It was so adorable, your devotion to an animal that at first scared the shit outta ya. You looked like I was totally gunna kill ya that first time we met with me in wolf form." Dean pushes at Castiel's shoulder playfully.

"Honestly you were huge and I was told stories that incite nightmares in adults. What was I to expect when a horse-sized wolf stares me down?" Castiel thinks for a second and turns his head to his mate. "Dean, why didn't you bring me to your pack that first time? You didn't know me that well. We had never spoken before."

Dean sighs loudly, "I meant to, I really did, but there was this stupid voice in the back of my head that said not to. I'm glad I listened to it." He presses a soft kiss to Castiel's cheek and ruffles his hair.


	7. The New Order

The next morning Dean approaches his elders, Samuel, Deanna, Jack and Bobby. "Bobby, can I talk to you?"

The gruff looking man nods and leads Dean into the kitchen for a private talk and a beer. Wolves drink from sunrise to sundown. "What's the problem kid?"

Dean accepts the beer handed to him and pops off the lid, taking a quick swig. They look at each other for a moment before Dean clears his throat, "I didn't turn last night. I waited at the river and nothing happened."

Bobby watches Dean drinking his beer with narrowed eyes. "That's impossible. You're too young, I'm still too young, boy!"

Dean nods his agreement, taking another nervous swig.

"Well, that's a matter for the pack than. Follow me idjit." He strolls out of the kitchen, beer in hand and enters the room from before. "We may have a problem here with the boy. He didn't turn at the moon last night."

All of the elders gasp quietly, looking at one another. "Talk Dean, explain what happened or didn't. This is a serious issue. No young wolf has denied the moon, in existence."

They talk for an hour straight. Bobby listens in the corner, taking notes. He goes straight to the history books.

It's more than a week later that he finds any mention of a wolf of viable age not transforming at the full moon.

He calls Dean and his taboo human mate, Castiel into his study. The book of ancient prophecy is opened to the page, waiting for the couple.

"Sit Dean, Castiel, you are here because you have a large role to play in Dean's situation and it's not fair to not inform you both at the same time. It's life-changing news."

The couple take seats on the plush loveseat by Bobby's desk. The older man leans against the desk and pushes the book into Dean's lap. "It's an old prophecy, fortelling of your future, Dean."

Dean looks down and reads, Castiel leans in close and reads as well. They both gasp when they reach the part where Dean loses the compulsion to turn at the full moon, but gains the ability to turn at will instead.

Dean turns to look at Castiel with tears in his eyes; he looks up at this uncle, very emotional at the news. "This is what happened? You're sure? I don't wanna be dying."

Bobby rolls his eyes, "Ya ain't dying, boy. You are the new order."

Dean hugs Castiel tight to his chest as he kisses his head.

Bobby clears his throat awkwardly. "The elders have been told. Don't waste a gift, boy. Now go get lost. I don't wanna see you clothed and in human form for a week." He winks as he takes the book back with a smirk.

Dean pulls Castiel along by his hand out of the mansion and through the forest. They stop by the river, the spot where Castiel first entered Dean. He sits Castiel on the same boulder and takes a few steps back to the treeline. "Promise me you won't freak out."

Castiel nods and waits.

Dean starts to strip off his shirt and jeans, pushing his boxers off his hips. Once completely naked he drops to all fours and grunts. After a few tense minutes Dean's eyes shoot open, revealing glowing golden eyes, Dean's mouth contorts, showing large fangs protruding from his mouth. Dean screams as his arms snap and contort in a painful manner. After five more minutes of Dean's screams Castiel finally opens his eyes and sees the wolf he remembers standing before him, looking at him questioningly.

Castiel smiles as he gets off the rock and strokes behind Dean's ear, like before. The massive wolf nuzzles into the touch, humming happily. Castiel gasps when Dean lies down and gives quick neck swings to his back. Dean wants Castiel to climb on him and ride through the forest. Castiel shakes his head.

Dean growls at Castiel's refusal and nips at his elbow, playfully.

Castiel knows Dean is not attacking him, but insisting so he sighs, shrugs and pulls himself up onto Dean's back. They have never been together as human and wolf since they mated, it was too dangerous when all the pack were wolves. This is new for them. They can now roam the forest as wolf and human safely.

Dean stands up slowly, allowing Castiel to get situated on his back, between his haunches before he bounds off down the mountain. After a few minutes Castiel realizes they are going to his old village, but doesn't know why.

When they reach the outskirts of the village Dean stops and lowers himself, letting Castiel get off his back. Castiel steps away when he hears the growl. Dean is attempting to turn back to his human form. Once Dean is standing completely naked in front of Castiel they realize Dean left his clothes up the mountain. Castiel laughs and tosses Dean his shirt as he walks to the small cottage Dean lived in previously.

Dean catches up and follows Castiel into his old house. He does recall leaving some clothing behind, he pulls out a pair of trousers and slides them up and onto his hips, zipping them up. Castiel grabs a shirt and puts it on.

They make their way into town, watching all the people mingling, buying herbs and spices and fabric and trading at the market. It's all so mediocre for Castiel now. He knows the truth of why his village is so quaint and he doesn't care for it much.

He strolls right up to his old house and knocks on the door. After a few moments the door is opened to reveal his mother, dressed in fine silks. She stops smiling when she sees who it is. Castiel is forcefully pulled through the doorway before anyone notices the scene.

Dean slips in behind Castiel and closes the door.

"Hello mother, miss me?" Castiel scoffs as he walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter.

His mother sneers, "You're supposed to be died, bleed out on the wolf alter or something to that extent."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not. In fact I'd like you to meet my mate, Dean, but I guess you know him as Mr. Winchester. Funny how you failed to mention that little fact when I was raving about my friend Dean, who I thought was a wolf." Cass looks around the small kitchen and scowls, the place looks exactly the same as he remembers it, he's sure his room is cleaned out though. No reminders of the son they lead to his death.

"I…we…it was part of the arrangement, to never reveal the identity of the wolves to the village and certainly not to the one to be sacrificed." His mother sits at the table, eyeing her son, not even looking at Dean, expect to ensure he kept his distance from her.

"Well, I…we are here to propose a new arrangement." Castiel walks towards his mate and holds his hand.

His mother physically shudders at the sight.

"What, will send your youngest to his death without batting an eye but can't bear to watch when he shows any affection for his saviour?" Castiel scoffs as he pulls Dean to the front door. "Get the counsel assembled by night fall. We need to redefine these terms of peace." With that Castiel lets himself out of his old house and walks out of town.

Dean just watched as Castiel ran the show, threatening his family. He knows what Castiel is doing. He doesn't really care though. His family, the Novaks have always offered a sacrifice, but usually Sam killed it before he ever met the teen. This time was so different and now he knows he did the right thing by befriending the dark-haired teen that first full moon so long ago.


End file.
